This invention relates to cameras, and more particularly to a camera using a film cartridge of the type that the spool shaft of the film cartridge is turned to initially feed the photographing film.
Recently, a variety of cameras have been proposed which use a film cartridge with the leader of the photographing film not exposed outside, and the spool shaft of the film cartridge is turned to initially feed the film. With a camera of this type, it is unnecessary for the user (or operator) to pull the film from the cartridge; that is, the camera operates to pull the film out of the cartridge. Therefore, the film can be positively loaded in the camera.
On the other hand, in the case of a camera using a conventional film cartridge with the leader of the photographing film pulled out, the initial film winding operation is performed manually as follows: After the cartridge is loaded in the camera, a manual operation that the film is wound one frame and then the shutter is released is repeatedly carried out until the first frame of the film becomes ready for exposure.
Let us consider a camera which is permitted to use a film cartridge with the film leader not exposed outside, and is able to manually achieve the initial film feeding operation. If the camera employed the above-described conventional winding mechanism, then after the cartridge is loaded, it is necessary to perform the manual operation that the film is wound one frame and then the shutter is released.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is to eliminate the above-described difficulties accompanying a conventional camera. More specifically, an object of the invention is to provide a camera using a film cartridge of the type that the spool shaft of the film cartridge is turned to initially feed the photographing film, in which, even if no film cartridge is loaded in it, the shutter can be charged and released, and it is unnecessary to charge and release the shutter during the initial film feeding operation.